


The World Was Built For Two

by karosel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karosel/pseuds/karosel
Summary: A series of shorts that illustrate the relationship between Saul and Ellen before the attack on the colonies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these ages ago and recently rediscovered them on my laptop, so I wanted to share! And perhaps write more of them??

When he saw her in that bar for the first time, the attraction was instantaneous. He didn’t understand the jolt he felt when he locked eyes with her, but it made him sure he had seen her somewhere before. She looked so familiar. Perhaps the wife of an officer, from his first stint in the military or the friend of a friend he had met long ago. The way she looked back at him, he could’ve sworn she thought the same thing. 

Her lips curled into a smile when she saw him noticing her in the way men typically did – and the way she had noticed him. For reasons she couldn’t place, hard as she tried, he fascinated her. There was something about him, some spark that she wasn’t quite sure she’d known in a man before, that drew her to him. It excited her.

As soon as a seat next to him opened up, she finished her drink and took the opportunity to introduce herself, not failing to detect the way he smirked when he saw her stand. He was confident. She liked that. 

“Ellen Cavil,” she said, sitting down.

“Saul Tigh. I don’t suppose you’d let me buy you another drink?”


	2. Chapter 2

He found himself at the same bar again the following day. Admittedly, there hadn’t been much talking between them the night before. After short introductions and a few drinks, they were quick to leave the bar and quicker to get one another out of their clothes as soon as they set foot in his apartment. “Shouldn’t you leave your boots outside the door?” she had asked between kisses. 

He chuckled at the memory. He may have been newly reenlisted, but she saw him as a soldier; made him feel as if he had never left the military at all. While he was with her, she made the interim disappear. 

He had to admit, he was disappointed it had only amounted to a one night stand when he found his bed empty that morning. They had fun, certainly – she showed him a better night than he’d seen in a long time - but he couldn’t get that spark out of his head; that flicker that he was sure she had sensed as well. 

The door swung open and he watched that confident stride of hers as she made her way to the back of the bar.

It was still there, the skipped heartbeat and hitch in breath, as if meeting someone he hadn’t seen in a long, long time. He had a feeling that it might never go away.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke that morning in a bed not her own. She frowned, surprised to find the other side empty. This was a rarity for her. Always, always she was long gone before her partner even awoke, and that was the way she liked it. It kept the sex casual and the relationship absolutely noncommittal. Even in her prior experience with this Colonel Tigh, she had followed her usual method and had gone home once he’d fallen asleep. This time, whether her falling asleep was an unfortunate accident on her part or a testament to the kind of night she had, she couldn’t say. 

She saw movement from the corner of her eye, and he was there in the doorway. Contrary to her expectations, his presence didn’t bother her at all – in fact, he made it feel almost nice to wake up and have someone there with her. “So, is it your military routine that’s got you up so early? Or were you just that excited to see me again?” 

The laughter came easily between them. 

“Well, I suppose I should be on my way regardless,” she said, lifting the sheets and lowering her feet to the floor. The last thing she needed was to overstay her welcome and allow things to get awkward between her and a man she wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with again. 

“You don’t have to, you know.”

This, too, was new for her. He wasn’t begging, or even asking for her to stay; he simply presented the option to her. Was he trying to make this about more than just the physical? Curious as she was, she shook her head. “I’m sorry to say, but I did make plans for later.”

He shrugged. “So did I.”

She found herself smiling so naturally with him she almost wanted to take him up on the offer. _Let’s see where this goes._


	4. Chapter 4

Looking back on it, it was after just those first few nights together that it had already started to become a sort of second nature. When being with one another had begun to feel like something that was simply supposed to happen. 

She was waiting for him outside the building. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked. It was a pleasant surprise to be sure, but he thought it strange that she had sought him out like this, if only as a result of what he’d heard from his fellow soldiers when he had mentioned her. Ellen Cavil had something of a reputation, he had learned, and he was sure she’d have moved on to the next man by now. Regardless, he was grateful that she that took the initiative. If she was willing to take charge, he was more than happy to follow.

“Nothing in particular,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “You’ve proven yourself a good match for me, is all.” 

In all honesty, he was surprised. He couldn’t imagine a man on this planet that could be a match for her, himself included. “Coming from you, that’s quite a compliment.” 

He meant it, even if she had only been referring to their activities in the bedroom. 

She took a step closer and linked her arm with his. “It’s getting a little chilly out here, don’t you think?”

_Yes ma’am._


	5. Chapter 5

There was one night, one that would become the first of many, that he did not find her waiting for him when he got home. There was no agreement for them to meet; they never made formal plans, she had no obligation to him. Hell, he would be the first to admit that most of their relationship was concerned with sex. And still, he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, touch her and be touched by her. 

He waited for her. 

He left an extra glass on the table when he poured a drink for himself, just in case. He stole extra glances toward the clock every now and then, watching the minutes without her tick by. He stayed up an hour late, and when he finally did go to bed he avoided lying on the side of the bed he was beginning to think of as hers. 

It was the first time since they began seeing each other, however informally, that he’d been without the passion, the force, the vitality of Ellen Cavil. It was the first time he realized how hard it was to go without after experiencing it. 

Meeting her had changed something in him. It woke him up. And he didn’t want to go back to sleep.


End file.
